Trials of the Heart
by chesneygirl
Summary: When Booth returns from Afghanistan, he comes back with a girl who isn't Hannah. Booth and Bones still have feelings for each other, but will things get even more complicated when a man returns from Bones's past?  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note* **

** Hey guys just wanted to write my own version of a Booth and Bones story. It's my first time writing a story on FanFiction, although I've read many stories, and I'm a little nervous! **

** Story Summary: When Booth comes returns from Afghanistan, he comes back with a girl who **_**isn't**_** Hannah. Booth and Bones still have feelings for each other, but will things get even more complicated when a man returns from Bones's past? Read to find out! **

First Encounter

Chapter 1.

_This is so irrational. Why am I so nervous? It's just Booth, right? _

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at _their_ table at _their_ diner. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was very anxious to meet her partner and best friend after a _long_ year apart. She knew, of course, that the past year was exactly as long as every other year, except for leap years, but for illogical reasons, it dragged on and on. _Could it have been the absence of her partner? Well, there were a great many things it could have been..._But something told her that the reason she had been yearning to return home was because of how much she missed Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI.

She tried to distract herself from the extreme nervous anticipation of Booth's arrival by observing the human interactions and objects around her. But it didn't work for long, because almost immediately, she saw a young waitress serving a piece of cherry pie. Booth's favorite pie. She wasn't aware that her face had turned up into a nostalgic and adorable grin. He had always tried convince her how great pie was. She had acted annoyed by his perseverance in the matter, but she had always found it kind of endearing...

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the tall and handsome man approach her table.

"Hey, Bones."

As she felt her face turning a bright red shade, she looked up at Booth. Her embarrassment wasn't born out of surprise, but instead from her appreciation of the handsome features that she hadn't seen in so long. Without thinking, Bones jumped up in an effort to wrap her arms around Booth's broad shoulders, as he wrapped his around her waist.

"God I've missed you, Bones," he said, embraced in the tight hug.

Without replying, Bones couldn't help but take in the moment. The smell of his rich cologne filling her nostrils and his toned muscles squeezing around her overwhelmed her senses and made her choke on her words.

"I...I've missed you too, Booth." _More than I ever thought possible._

Pulling away from the embrace, Booth quickly sat down as Bones washed the look of loss off her face.

"So Bones, what's new?"

Softly grinning at the lightness of his conversation choice, she couldn't help but feel more at ease. She knew she could always find comfort with Booth. _It's just Booth, __**relax. **_

Nudging her arm to get her attention, Booth woke her up from her reverie.

"Your head in up in the clouds or something, Bones?" he said.

"I don't know what that means," she replied, confused as usual by his common phrases. "If a human being's cranium were to ascend that high into the atmosphere, they would soon lose consciousness due to the shortage and thin quality of the oxy-"

"Same old Bones," he interrupted jokingly. _God, I've missed her. What have I been doing without her genius of all things science and ignorance of all things normal?_ He was having trouble concentrating. He hadn't forgotten that she was beautiful; he had simply forgotten just_ how_ beautiful. Her hair was still as dark and illustrious as ever, framing her pale heart-shaped face perfectly. And her eyes, oh her eyes were even more enchanting than he remembered. Two bright pools of blue sucking him in like twin whirlpools. _Damn it, Booth! Stop!_

Time went by, hours or minutes, neither were sure, but both were too wrapped up in each others conversation to notice. It was both different, and the same from how it had been before. It was the same because of the familiarity and the closeness they had with each each other, but it was also different. Different because it seemed so much more intimate and couple-like than it had before. But neither of them minded. In fact, both of them enjoyed the new intimacy they found with each other.

After a while they simply stopped talking. Not out of awkwardness or embarrassment, but just out of closeness. They didn't need to fill the space with talking; they just needed to be with each other. That was enough.

Neither even turned when approaching footsteps were heard. So they were completely blindsided by the blond woman that all but tackled Booth. And to Booth's chagrin and Bones's pain, she kissed him full on the lips and said, "Oh, Seeley, baby, I missed you so much!"


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note***

** Hey guys, I noticed the dislike to the short chapter, but this one will be longer. I'm not going to give too much away, but there will be some jealousy in the near future. I am also going to try to get as many chapters done by Thursday, because I will leaving for vacation for a week on Friday. _Enjoy! _**

First Sight

Chapter 2.

Brennan watched in shock, hurt, and confusion. _Did this tall blonde have the wrong guy?_ _She couldn't possible be with Booth! _As the woman pulled away from Booth's strong embrace, she quickly gave him a peck on the lips, and Booth looked a little embarrassed and confused. _This can't be happening. _

"Bones, I'd like for you to meet someone," Booth said against the woman's lips. "This is Jess."

Bones watched as the woman's long outstretched hand reached for her. Her face belied a sort of annoyance. Maybe Brennan was just seeing things.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, and Brennan got the feeling that this new woman didn't like her. _Why?_

_Be nice, be nice. _Before replying, Brennan couldn't help but get a good look at this woman wrapped in Booth's arms. Tall and blonde, just like Booth had always liked, and pretty. Very pretty. _Prettier than me, of course._ Bones felt sick to her stomach.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," she blurted, introducing herself with the sweetest voice she could.

"I've heard tons about you, _Bones,_"she said looking up at Booth, faking a giggle while her arms tightened around him possessively.

Brennan felt her face turn red in annoyance, but kept her lips in an upward smile. _Only Booth calls me __**Bones**__. _She told herself she needed to be happy for Booth and that she couldn't act this irrational. _She's done nothing to you. Be nice. _She was about to say something but someone beat her to it.

"Only I call her Bones, honey. It's kind of-" He stopped at the look on Jess's face; one of censure and slight anger. But he couldn't help it. Bones was _his_ nickname for her. He was almost _offended_, because it was something special to them. But Bones is what he had called her while talking about her so it was understandable.

Jess turned to Brennan and said almost spitefully, "Sorry, _Doctor._"

Bones blood was up, but she decided to try to calm the situation at hand. "Call me Temperance," she said with a forced smile.

Booth couldn't help but chuckle at Bones's request. He found it cute how Brennan only let _him _call her Bones, even though she had once hated the nickname.

"Bones, Jess and I met in Afghanistan. She was my nurse when I got wounded-"

"Booth! You were wounded?"

"Yeah, but Bones it's nothing, Booth assured. It was just a broken arm during a training exercise. Healed right up, with the help of Jess, of course," he said as he looked at Jessica.

"Booth, I believe you, but do you mind if I take a look at your x-rays? Just to be safe?" Brennan asked.

"Sure, Bones," answered Booth.

"Why would you need to look at the x-rays? It's not like your a _medical _doctor," questioned Jess.

"Honey, Bones _isn't_ a medical doctor, but she's very smart. I think she knows what she's doing," Booth answered affectionately.

"Yes, in fact my latest book is the number one bestseller, and my I.Q is-"

"Okay, okay, Bones, we get it," Booth chuckled, remembering all the times this had come up in the past. Bones had always made him laugh. He wondered if she always would.

An awkward silence filled the table as Jess, attached to Booth's side since she had arrived, leaned up to kiss Booth. Brennan watched as Booth's face turned a bright shade of red, and his chocolate eyes met hers. She stared there for a moment before she broke the silence.

"Seeley, honey we should really be getting home," Jessica whispered.

Brennan didn't know if she should act like she didn't hear the proposition or question it, but she chose the first. She knew it wasn't her place, and it was rude to butt in.

"Home?" Booth replied looking confused.

Bones couldn't help but inwardly smile at his unsure tone of voice.

"Yes, dear, _home,_" Jessica whispered forcefully.

"Okay, babe," Booth said helping her up from her chair. "See you Monday, Bones," he murmured as he bent down to hug her. Neither wanted to let go.

Brennan watched as the couple turned to leave, hand in hand. She felt her stomach twist at the sight.

_Bones, this is irrational. He is happy. __**Booth **__is happy. He deserved this, but why do I feel this way? _She knew Jess had done nothing wrong, other than a few rude remarks, but she felt as if she hated her. She saw the way he looked at her, and just the thought of remembering it made her turn up her nose to herself. She thought back to a number of times her and Booth had come to this diner, _their_ diner, **alone**. She had always been so comfortable with him, and she knew he felt the same. Even the bickering she didn't mind, because it was just friendly, and a few minutes later they would quickly get over it.

Whenever he'd make a pop culture reference, Booth would laugh when she didn't understand and would tell her how much she amazed him. He would say how much he wondered about her knowing so much, but acting like she'd lived under a rock her whole life. Of course, a majority of the time things would go right over her head, and she'd tell him pop culture was irrelevant to their current case. Thinking about such moments were bittersweet, because it reminded her of what she would never get back. _He's with __**her **__now. He's with Jessica. _Of course she knew this. Why wasn't it sinking in? She asked herself that question as she ordered herself a slice of cherry pie.

XXXXX

"Hey, Seeley. Seeley! _Seeley_! Do you mind helping with my luggage, or will I have to make three trips?" Jess yelled as he spaced off.

"Sure thing, honey, sorry about that," he told her as he look down astonished at how heavy she had packed.

Involuntary, he thought back to at how light Bones always packed. One bag and a pillow compared to the six different bags and suitcases he had counted that were Jessica's. He quickly brushed the thought off as he load her things on his back.

Booth showed Jess to _their _bedroom and watched as her things cluttered his already cramped room. He observed his once neat dresser being filled to the brim with unfolded cloths. Booth had never been a neat freak, but for some reason this irked him about Jess. His mind thought back to the time when Bones and him were in the circus trailer and she had complained about his underwear on the floor. He chuckled to himself at the memory.

"Seeley, what's funny?" he heard as Jess walked out of the bathroom.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he assured her as she rolled her eyes and went continued with the unpacking.

She couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from her, ever since they had went to the diner earlier that night. She silently wondered to herself what it could have been as Booth walked out of the bedroom.

Booth settled on the couch and turned on a Flyer's game. After about a half an hour he heard Jess's light footsteps near him, as she landed on his lap, and kissed him softly. Even as he kissed his girlfriend, he couldn't keep his mind off his partner, who was probably working in her office at the Jeffersonian.


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

** Just wanted to thank my editor and sister who also writes stories on FanFiction, misstomblin! Couldn't do it without her! Also wanted to thank everyone for reading! I really appreciate it! :) PS: Reviews are appreciated too! **

**Lyrics from: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

First Day

Chapter 3.

The next morning, Booth woke up to a startling sound. Sitting up, alarmed and angry, he made his way to the source of the noise.

"Jess?" he said groggily.

With no success at finding Jess, Booth lay back down at an attempt to go back to sleep, with what he had left of the morning. To no avail, the annoying sound of a radio blaring rang in his ears. Sitting up, and this time wide awake, Booth made his way to the kitchen, to find Jess sitting on the counter, a bowl of cereal in hand, and her had shaking along with the song.

_Oh, daddy dear you know your still number one!_

_ But girls, they wanna have fu-un_

_ Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

"Jess, turn it off." Booth growled.

"Babe-"

"I'm telling you to turn it off," he stated for the last time.

Booth didn't care that she liked the song. All he could think back to was the time Bones was almost shot. He knew he wouldn't be able to ever like that song again. Not after what had happened. He knew he snapped at Jess, but she should have listened the first time. _Why does she have to be so stubborn? _

He didn't have the patience for this. Work was soon, something he was looking forward too anyway. He swiftly said bye to Jess, before he pecked her lips, and turned to get ready for work.

XXXXX

At the Jeffersonian, Bones was busy working on their current case, when Booth angrily pushed the door to her office open.

"Good morning, Booth," Brennan said never taking her eyes from her work.

"Morning," he sighed, laying across her couch sluggishly.

"Sleep deprived? I can tell by the darkened and drooping deposits of fat and skin cells under your optical organs," Bones stated looking up from her desk.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got bags under my eyes, yadda, yadda, yadda...," he answered yawning.

"I'm not familiar with that word," she stated confusedly.

"This case is coming along pretty fast, Booth. I don't mind if you nap for a while, while I do my report on the x-rays," she said kindly. Sometimes Bones _was_ perceptive, contrary to her opinion of her social skills. She was so nice...

"Booth? Booth? Are you having an absent seizure?" she said worriedly.

"What? A seizure, Bones! Don't scare me like that!" he said, now worried for his health.

"Fine, but my offer is still relevant."

"Thanks, Bones. I think I'll take you up on that." And he settled into the couch that smelled like her...

XXXXX

"Booth. Booth, wake up. Booth?"

Booth was coming out of deep and relaxing sleep, and, unlike this morning, he wasn't annoyed to wake up, because it was _Bones _doing the waking. _Whoa! Where did that come from?_ His eyes came open.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he said looking up at her. He couldn't help but wish he could wake up to Bones everyday. The ways her eyes were looking down at him, the way her hair fell over her shoulders...

"Booth, are you sure your awake? You look like your under the influence of opiates or something."

"Bones, are you kidding me?" he questioned.

"Well, I didn't say you _were_; I said it was _like _you were," she said defensively.

Booth laughed at her logic.

"Don't worry, Bones. I wont tell anybody you jumped to conclusions. But what time is it anyway?"

"Five o'clock," she said sheepishly.

She knew she should have woken him up earlier, but she couldn't help but let him stay asleep, after how tired he looked when he had come in that morning.

"Five o'clock, Bones! It must be the jet-lag." He stopped when she looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"I..I'm sorry-" she stuttered.

"Bones!" he laughed, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. "Bones, I'm not angry. Actually, I'm glad I got some sleep..." But now he was having trouble focusing, because he was touching her.

"Oh, okay..." she murmured softly.

Still looking at each other, their breathing became uneven. _Damn, she's so pretty. _Leaning in, he felt her breath against his face. But just then someone decided to walk in Bone's office, and they jumped apart. But not before the visitor witnessed how close they had been...

***Authors Note***

** Short chapter, and cliffhanger! Sorry! :) Keep reading! I love reviews! Wink wink! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note***

** Hope you enjoyed last chapter! Couldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger! Enjoy! :)**

First Apology

Chapter 4.

"Hey, Sweetie, do you have-"

Angela came in, only to find Booth and Bones, in close enough distance from each other, to kiss. Shocked and excited, Angela's mouth dropped as she rushed towards the now standing Booth, and Bones.

"Guys, did I interrupt something here," she asked grinning.

"Bones, I have work to do, and it's getting late. Goodnight ladies," Booth said with the best cooky grin he could muster.

Waiting until the door was completely shut, Angela grabbed Brennan by the shoulders.

"Sweetie, this is great! Why didn't you tell-"

"Ange, Booth has a girlfriend. It's really not what you think. I was just, waking him up from his nap," she said innocently.

"Oh, okay," Angela joked as she grinned and winked at Bones.

"I've got work to do Ange."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving," Angela sighed as she smiled and closed the door to her office.

_What the hell just happened? Bones, you have to stop. You've had 5 years for this and you choose when he's in a _**_relationship_**_? _With a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind, she sat back down, at an attempt to get some work done, before the night ended.

XXXXX

As Booth drove home that night, after only a few hours of work, he couldn't take his mind off of what _almost _happened. Similar to Brennan's thoughts, he wondered why he suddenly had these urges that he had never actually put into action before. As he neared home, he suddenly remembered the fight he'd had with Jess that morning. _Maybe I should give her the benefit of the doubt, I mean she had no idea about the song. _With that thought, came along a few more. _Maybe they didn't know enough about each other to be in a _**_serious _**_relationship. _

_ Booth, you love Jess. She makes you happy. _As he pulled into _their_ apartment he knew he would make things right with her. He had to.

XXXXX

Quietly walking into the apartment at a little after nine, he searched the place before finally finding Jess, asleep on the couch.

"Babe?" Booth whispered as he pulled himself close to her.

Receiving no reply from his girlfriend, Booth attempted to wrap her up to take to bed, when she began to stir.

"Seeley?" she asked. "Are you still mad at me?" Looking at Booth innocently.

"No, honey, I was just a little cranky. I'm sorry for flipping out on you," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Jess turned, now fully embraced in Booth's arms.

"I'm glad your not mad anymore, but will you tell me why you don't like the song. I mean I know you were cranky, but you seemed to really dislike it," she admitted quietly.

"It's not a big deal, Jess. I guess not _everybody _likes the song," he said chuckling.

"Seeley, I know you, it's more than that. You were very angry this morning," she said, bringing back memories of that morning.

Booth told Jess what had happened that night he was shot. He never could have imagined that she would have taken it that well, but she had. He told her about that entire case, and even the crazy woman who had stalked him and brought him socks, which made her giggle. At that moment he remembered how he'd felt about her over the year that he had been gone. He knew it wasn't the same bond he had with Bones, and, of course, they didn't know half as much about each other as he would have liked them to, but for him this would have to do, for now.

Watching Jess dose off, he carried her into their bedroom as he quietly tucked her in. After silently kissing her, he jumped up to change into a t-shirt and some shorts for bed. To his surprise, he felt Jess's soft hands wrap around his waist from behind, motioning him towards the bed, and kissing him softly. He knew things were alright with him and Jess now, and he felt a lot better than he had that morning. Reassuring she was still there, he hugged her once more, before dosing off with Jess in his arms, wondering if this would ever be enough.

XXXXX

It was nearly half past eleven when Brennan finally gazed at her watch. She knew she'd gotten sidetracked working on the case, but she also knew that wasn't the only thing keeping her up. How could it be when only six hours before her and Booth were breath to breath, so close to each other. Now alone in her office at the Jeffersonian, she felt so lonely. She knew this feeling was irrational, having been here many nights before alone just like she was now, but this time was different.

As it reached midnight, Bones began to get her things together when she looked over at the couch. She began to think about the man that had been laying there, not too long ago. She also thought about _who _he was as she was in her office _alone. _The feeling that washed over her was one of both exhaustion and self pity.

_ You've missed your chance. You had your chance, and now you've lost it. For such a genius you really are thick-headed sometimes_,she thought to herself as she sluggishly made her way to the couch. The one _he'd _been in. Snuggling as close as she could to the pillow, she silently cried herself to sleep, breathing in Booth's rich cologne.


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note***

** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! You may hate me after this, but there will be better to come! :) Thanks for reading!**

First Visit

Chapter 5.

Brennan woke up early that next day. After inhaling the sweet scent below her, she glanced at her watch. She knew she had no cloths to change into for work that day, so she reluctantly grabbed her keys and headed for her car.

XXXXX

"Seeley, I'm asleep," Jess said groggily, smiling under the pillow as he nibbled her ear.

"Sound awake to me," he replied sweetly turning her around to see her face.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. What time is it anyway?"

"Early he replied," continuing kissing Jess, this time on her neck.

Awake now, Jess laid comfortably on Booth, as she traced circles with her fingers across his chest affectionately.

"You know, I'm off work today, and I've never been to an actual _FBI_ building before," Jess said jokingly, not thinking she would be taken seriously.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," he stated grinning his best Booth-y grin looking down at his girlfriend.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I don't want to get in your way, babe," she said.

"Of course you won't be in my way. Who else will be there to bring me lunch?" he joked chuckling.

"Alright, if you _really _think so," she said as she jumped off the bed, kissing Booth and smiling against his lips.

He watched as she turned towards the bathroom. He knew Jess was beautiful. From the very beginning he had never doubted, she was beautiful.

XXXXX

Arriving at the Jeffersonian at a little past seven, Brennan placed her things on her desk, and sighed as she saw the stack of papers that had been laid there while she was gone. Sidetracked and exhausted from the lack of comfort the couch had given her, she laid back in her chair and let herself doze off, something she _never _did.

Letting herself nap for a moment, she awoke only from the sound of the door creak open, and something hit her lap.

"Hey, Dr. B., I need you to take these to Booth. He might be able to pull something from-"

Watching her only react slightly from his presence, he softly shook Bones, to wake her.

"I'm not sleeping, Hodgins, just thinking. Yes, I'll take these to Booth, thank you," she said yawning once again.

"Alright, no problem. They don't call me the king of the lab for nothing," he said, and she knew he grinned cockily without opening her eyes to check.

XXXXX

Doing what Hodgins asked, Brennan took the small stack of papers and walked slowly to the FBI building. Nearing his office, she heard giggling, and the hair on her neck rose.

Pulling the door to Booth's office open, Bones stood staring at Jess, sitting in Booth's lap. Giggling obviously about something he had said, Jess stayed seated as she glanced up at Brennan.

"H..hey, Booth," Bones stuttered placing the papers down on his desk.

Booth stared at the papers for a split second before motioning Jess off his lap.

"There from Hodgins," explained Bones. "He said they may be able to help with the case."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth said locking hands with Jessica.

_How could he do this? _Thinking back to the night when Booth had once told her it was _her_ he wanted to be with, as she cringed at the sight of their hands intertwining. _I turned Booth down. _Coming to the realization of her thoughts, she felt the tears coming to her already blood-shot eyes.

"Temperance, are you okay?" Jess asked looking at Bone's as the tears flew down her cheeks.

"Yes, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Bones questioned with a sense of weariness in her voice.

"Bones, you're crying," Booth stated, pointing out the obvious.

"My..eyes are just watering, I didn't get much sleep last night," she concluded. "I'm leaving anyways so don't worry about it."

Brennan detected the smart remark she had just made. She knew he hadn't done anything, but for once she had no idea what else to say. She didn't mean to snap at Booth, or Jess for that matter. She just had to let some of her anger out.

"Bones...?" Booth questioned taking a step away from Jess.

Booth knew from the moment she walked in, she was not herself. He found it funny how well he knew something was up with Bones as soon as she walked in, but with Jess, sometimes it took him hours to figure it out.

Watching Jess pout when Booth pulled away from her side, Bones quickly left Booth's office.

_Why did he even bring her here. Me and Jess will never get along. _The quicker he realized that the easier it was going to be. For all of them.

XXXXX

Hours later, after Jess had gone home, Booth was finishing up with the papers that Bones had brought. And she was right. They _had_ helped him get a big lead on the case, and he wondered if he should bother to tell her.

_Bones is my partner. Of course I'm telling her. _Thinking back to her actions earlier that day, he took a long breath before getting on the elevator, heading towards the Jeffersonian.

XXXXX

Watching Bones as she slept silently on the couch in her office, Booth took a seat on the floor beside her.

With all thoughts about the case gone from his mind, he looked down at his partner, as he gently placed a blanket around her shoulders.

He knew how easy it would have been to reach out and pull her in his arms at that moment. His thoughts carried him away has he gazed at her face. _So peaceful. _Her hair lay tangled across the pillow.

Being able to resist no longer, Booth placed a gentle hand across Bones cheek. Holding it there, and smoothing her hair affectionately, he noticed her nose wrinkle, as he slid his hand down her face.

Noticing her beginning to stir he slowly drew his hands back, only to be pulled right back with Bone's right hand.

"Bones, go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered as he tried a second time to draw back his hand.

Clinching on even harder this time, he looked down, their hands intertwined.

_Can this be happening? _

Booth felt his face turn a light shade of pink as he put his hand back to her face.

"Its okay, Bones, I won't leave," he murmured to her ear.

Feeling his hand against hers, and her soft cheek against his calloused hand, he melted. He felt as if he could hold this position for as long as he wanted to, and would never grow tired of it.

Booth felt her hand tighten around his, and heard a sound coming from her, as he leaned in to hear what she had said.

"Sulley?" she whimpered.

Shocked and hurt by her mistake, Booth silently left Bone's office.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note***

** Trying my hardest to think for you guys! But oh no! Writers block! Help! **

First Doubt

Chapter 6

Brennan's watch read eleven o'clock. She knew she could not last another night sleeping on the couch in her office. Reluctantly getting up, she felt a wave of exhaustion come over her. As she gathered her things and headed for home, she felt this weird memory of a presence in her office. Maybe she'd been dreaming, she thought as she concluded that was the most reasonable answer she could think of.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, an angry and hurt Booth sat in his office quietly, pretending to be busy. He knew all he was thinking about was Bones. He began to believe that's all he thought about.

_How could she confuse me with Sulley! Why was she dreaming about him at all! Maybe she wasn't dreaming. I knew she felt me, she had to! _

Booth reminded himself once again of his girlfriend back at home. _Why do you even care if she's thinking about Sulley? So what, you have a girlfriend! Leave Bones alone. _

_If only I could follow through on that plan_, he thought as he felt every place where Bone's had touched, tingling.

XXXXX

"Hey, babe, it's Jess. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Oh, and I'm letting you know I'll wait up for you. Love you!" Jess said sweetly into her phone.

She knew Seeley had a tendency to work late. She silently set down her phone as she finished making dinner.

XXXXX

Sitting in the parking lot in front of her apartment, Bones set the car in park, and stared out the window. She told herself she wasn't leaving the car until she had gotten over this irrational urge for Booth. The jealousy, anger towards Jess, and the attitude she had, had for the past few days was going to stop. She realized Jessica made Booth happy. Even if it was _her _Booth. She was glad someone had done the job, as she had failed miserably at it for years before Jess arrived.

_Bones, it's over. Booth is gone. _Wiping the tear from her eye, she felt a surge of self confidence rush through her. _I am a strong, independent, woman. _**_No one_**_ can take that away from me. _Brennan silently told herself this over and over, eventually falling asleep soundly against the window of her car.

XXXXX

Around midnight Booth finally began to wrap things up in his office. He quickly checked his voice mail before heading for home.

As he pulled in, he sat there, in his car for a moment. Immediately pulling all thoughts of Bones out of his mind, he made his way up to the apartment to Jessica. _She deserves my full attention. _

"Hey, honey?" Booth called out.

"In here, Seeley," Jess shouted, as he heard the reply coming from the kitchen.

The smell of taco meat and re-fried beans filled his nose. Following the scent to where Jess had been cooking, he stopped in his tracks when his eyes met hers. Jess, an apron tight around her waist and her hair thrown back in a low pony-tail, had never looked so desirable to Booth. Quickly making his way over to her, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"The foods not the only thing hot in this kitchen," Booth said cockily, as he kissed Jess.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not until after dinner Agent Booth," she joked as she wiggled out of his grip to grab some plates.

Booth smiled, annoyed as he settled in his place at the small table for two. He had actually gone a full ten minutes without thinking about Bones. Something he was proud of.

As they ate, they played footsies under the table. They finished eating when Jess attempted to clean the table.

"I believe you said after dinner, and this _is_ afterdinner," he chuckled.

Wrapping her close and laying her on the couch, he softly kissed down her neck, until he felt her pull away.

"Booth, before we do this, I want to make sure everything's okay. You seemed a little distracted at dinner," she said observantly.

"I..kinda had a rough day, that's all," Booth promised.

"Seeley, do you want to talk about what was upsetting Temperance earlier? I'm sure she let you in on the _big secret,_" she said annoyed.

Slightly offended by her tone of voice, he simply shook his head and pleaded he wasn't sure of Bone's behavior.

_Something's up. Brennan acting weird, and now Booth. You have to get this strait before your relationship suffers. _She thought to herself as Booth proceeded kissing her, this time across her shoulder blades.

Without pushing away this time, she began talking.

"Anything you want me to know, Seeley?" she questioned as her breath became uneven.

Pausing for a second, Booth thought of what he'd been asked. What should I say? _I still have feelings for Bones? _Yeah right. He needed to forget about being with Bones intimately. _It _**_was _**_Sulley's name she murmered in her sleep. _**_Not _**_his. _

_ "_Nothing that comes to my mind," he whispered answering her.

"Seeley, no secrets between us. Okay? I don't want this to be like all of my past relationships." She knew this one was different.

"Jess, at dinner I was thinking about Bones. She's not acting herself lately. I was just a little worried," he replied, not telling her the whole truth.

He knew it wasn't right to lie to Jess, but he also knew she would never forgive him for still having feelings for Bones. He remembered when him and Jessica first brought up Brennan, and she had asked him if he had feelings for her. He of course replied with a no.

There was no way of telling her the truth now, when he had lied to her from the very beginning.

"I understand you are worried for you partner, but I'd really like if we didn't think of work at home," she suggested, as he smiled inwardly at her request.

_She thinks Bones is just a work partner. If only she knew how much I thought about her. _She didn't know how deep their friendship ran, even after Jess came along, nothing had changed.

"Okay, honey," Booth replied after deciding that was _always _the best answer. Intertwining his hands with hers he began again kissing Jess, this time taking it to the bedroom. Bones at the back of his mind the entire time.

XXXXX

Cranky and confused, Brennan woke up at around three, walking the rest of the way to her apartment. Locking the door behind her, she soon settled in to her king sized bed, after hungrily eating a bowl of cereal.

Bones didn't know how things would be with Booth now, since she made her last decision of strictly sticking to only business with him from now on. After turning the light off, and getting situated in bed, Brennan couldn't sleep. Four o'clock and she'd gotten a crappy five hours of sleep, three in her office, and another few against the window in her car.

Thinking it through, Bones grabbed for her phone, as she dialed Cam's number. _If I go in to work like this I won't be helping anyone. _After a quick conversation with Cam, she shut her phone and breathed a sigh of relief. She had the day off. Turning over on her side, she drifted off into a deep sleep, Booth being the last thing on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note***

** I think this will be the last chapter for about a week! I'm going on vacation! I'll pick right back up when I get back, and I'll try to make this chapter a long one! Thanks for reading! I love reviews, they make me feel loved:)**

**PS: A lot of reviews, and I'll write one more before I leave :)**

First Surprise

Chapter 7.

The next morning Brennan was alerted when she hurt a faint knocking at the front door. Her watch read ten o'clock. She was most certainly taking advantage of her day off.

Feeling just the slightest bit guilty about the time, she pulled on a robe, and answered the door. Shocked at the visitor, her eyes opened wide, as if she didn't believe it.

"Hey, Tempe," Sully spoke as she gazed at him.

With no reply coming from Brennan, Sully quickly pulled in to hug her, breaking the awkward moment.

"Sully, I..wasn't expecting you," she murmured, with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting you either. I thought you'd be at work," he explained.

Pulling away while keeping his hands firmly at her shoulders, he gazed into her eyes.

"I actually took the day off. I just, needed a break. It's surprising, I know," she replied chuckling.

"Well, Tempe, I'm actually glad your here. Maybe we can...spend the day together?" Sulley asked, a cute smile following.

_This is your day off. You need some time to yourself, to think. Just tell him no. _Attempting to put her plan into action, she opened her mouth, when his hand flew up to stop her.

"I know what your going to say by the look you have on your face, Temp. Just let me talk for a minute," he pleaded as she shook her head.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Brennan let Sully in, and followed right after.

Sully had thought about what he was going to say to Brennan, even though he doubted she would be home. When she actually answered the door, he'd been caught off guard. He'd missed her so much, and he was willing to prove it, if she'd let him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she offered as he took a place on the couch.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you for a minute. I need you to just listen," this time he was stern.

"I'm listening," she answered, a little annoyed. She never liked being told what to do.

"Temperance, I want you to know that when I left you here, it wasn't easy for me. When you stayed, it took all I had to not turn around and beg you to change your mind. I want another chance. I want _us _again," Sully talked while nervously tapping his hand on the couch.

Bones stood stunned, in her tracks. She knew Sully still had feelings for her. It's not like she didn't think about him either. She did. Quite often.

"Tempe, I'm just asking to spend the day with you. I'm not trying to rush anything-"

"Yes, I'll spend my day with you, Sully." surprised at her answer he began to cut in when she hushed him.

"I don't want to give you the wrong idea, but it's just for the day. We are not jumping into anything," she promised.

She _was_ afraid of getting hurt. Trying to hide her feelings was easy for her. She's done it many years with Booth. She wasn't going to let her physical attraction for Sully let her take her guard down.

"Tempe, that's all I'm asking for," he quickly answered hugging her once again.

She could tell by his reaction that it would be enough for him. For now.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes," Bones assured, walking to her bedroom.

Thankful, and thrilled, Sully relaxed against the back of the couch.

XXXXX

"Hey, guys," Booth yelled, getting the attention of Hodgins, Angela, and Nigel, at the Jeffersonian.

"Jess, I'd like you to meet a few of the squints I was telling you about," Booth joked as he introduced them to her.

"Hi, Jessica. It's nice to meet you," Angela said sweetly extending a hand.

"Angela Montenegro," she assured.

"You mean Angela Montenegro Hodgins," Hodgins corrected her.

"Of course sweetie," she laughed as she grinned at him.

Interrupting their little antic, Booth cut in.

"Okay, just wanted Jess to meet you guys. We gotta go now," he said embarrassed slightly at Angela and Hodgins.

"Not so fast agent hot stuff. Stay. We need to get to know Jess, after all she _is _your girlfriend," Angela said with an attitude.

Booth could tell Angela's nickname for him had rubbed Jess the wrong way. He detected a hint of red in her face, and her hand tense up and his.

Angela was fully aware of what she had said. She knew if might anger Jessica, but she didn't like her. Of course she had met her only minutes ago, but she would never give up the thought of Brennan and Booth together. She was always good at reading the two when they were together, and being Bone's best friend, she knew how they felt.

A silence quickly filled the lab.

"Did you know that the average blonde headed women has around one hundred twenty thousand hairs on their scalp, as opposed to brown and blacked haired women have about one hundred thousand, and redheads eighty thousand?" Nigel said, observing Jessica's blonde hair from a corner of the lab.

Chuckling slightly Booth introduced Nigel to Jess.

"And that would be Nigel, or as I like to call him, the squint-tern."

"Jess couldn't help but laugh at his fun fact, as she glanced up at Booth.

"Is he always like this?" Jess questioned, directing the question towards Booth.

"You'd know something were wrong if he wasn't like that," he replied while laughing.

"You know, I haven't formally introduced myself yet," Hodgins said, looking at Jess.

"Jack Hodgins. But everyone just calls me Hodgins," he assured her. "I'm also known as the King of the Lab," he smiled in triumph.

Keeping her giggles back, Angela smiled.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Angela whispered to Hodgins as they locked hands and made there way to lunch.

"Hey, you hungry babe?" Booth asked turning to Jess.

"Starving," she said smiling up at him.

"Alright, how does the diner sound to you?"

Watching her blank reaction, he realized he _wasn't _talking to Bones.

"You know, the diner we went to the day we met Bones? Ring any bells?" he joked.

"Yeah, that's fine. It doesn't matter where we go, as long as they have pie," she chuckled.

At that comment, Booth silently sighed. Bones had never liked pie. He secretly liked messing with her about being the only human being on Earth that didn't. She'd, of course, come back with a reason why his statement was completely irrational. The thought made him grin to himself. Just one more thing he would never be able to do with Jess, that he had done with Bones. He wondered if he was overreacting. _It's just pie, Booth. Get over it. _

Booth and Jess made their way to the Royal Diner. _Their _diner. He thought to himself, _not _referring to him and Jess.

XXXXX

"Hey, I'm ready," Bones called from the bedroom.

Startled by her voice, he stood up from the couch. It had been a lot longer than twenty minutes.

Wondering where he planned on taking her, she began to ask when he replied.

"Lets just start out with lunch. I'm starving. I'm sure you are too?" Sully questioned.

"Actually, yes I am. How about we go to the diner. I think you've been there before with me." Bones stated.

"Yeah, I may have been there a few times. But it doesn't matter to me Tempe. We can go where you'd like," he promised.

He honestly didn't care where they went to lunch. He was still a little shocked from her answer when he'd asked her to spend the day together, and that's all he cared about.

Agreeing on where they'd go for lunch, they headed out the door and made their way to the Royal Diner. _Their _diner. Brennan thought to herself, not referring to her and Sully.


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note***

**Short chapter. Sorry enjoy!**

First Date

Chapter 8.

_This cannot be happening. How could he bring her here? _Brennan was deep in thought as her and Sully walked into the diner, Bones eyeing Booth and Jess. They were sitting at _their _table.

Booth couldn't believe what he saw. _Bones with Sully? They are over! How could she bring him to our diner? _He knew he couldn't be mad at Bones, for a number of reasons. One being he had brought Jess here and sat at _their_ table. Another being he knew he should be happy for her, for his best friend. He could at least act happy. He also knew that's exactly what it would be; acting.

_Why can't I just be happy for her and move on with Jess? God damn It, Booth. _Shaken by Jess, Booth awoke from his reverie.

"Hey, babe, look who's here," Jess said excitedly. A little too excitedly. She liked the idea that Brennan had brought a guy along with her. Maybe she would stop making Booth worry so much. _He's actually pretty good looking. _

Sully and Brennan mutually decided to sit away from the couple at the stools on the bar, although for different reasons. Sully wanted alone time with Bones, and he didn't need this to turn into 'Booth and Bones' time. It was his time to be with Tempe.

Brennan didn't think she could handle being close enough to them to hear their conversation. She tried to ignore the couple as she and Sully ordered, and looked at each other.

"Man, I'm starving," Sully laughed, trying to get Brennan's mind off of something that was obviously bothering her.

"I am, in fact a woman, Sully, not a man. And yes, I'm rather hungry myself," she replied.

Laughing, Sully turned his head slightly when he heard giggling from across the diner.

"So, how was your trip, Sully? I never did ask," she stated.

Finding the question to be a little awkward, he answered shortly.

"Great," he lied.

Obviously not catching the sarcasm in his voice, she replied.

"Well, what was so great-"

"Hey, Tempe, why don't we see what Booth and his girlfriend are up to?" Sully suggested, trying to change the subject.

Regretting his proposition, he was a little hurt when she'd agreed. Honestly, she found the conversation a little weird too.

Walking over to the two, he subtly tried grabbing Brennan's hand, but she denied him. She wasn't ready, he knew that.

"Hey, Temperance!" Jess said smiling.

"Hello, Jessica," Bones answered.

Bones quickly glanced at Booth, his face turning slightly red. He didn't know what to say, and he'd hoped he wouldn't have to say anything.

Brennan felt like she had gone weeks without seeing him, opposed to one day. She slowly moved her eyes across Booth, examining his masculine features. She couldn't help but compare them to the features of the man who had brought her to the diner.

Of course, Sully was attractive, but nothing like Booth was.

His eyes, she'd missed looking into them when she needed someone. He was always there. She took her stare from his eyes to his perfectly tussled hair. Bones never liked it to be too manicured, so occasionally she would run her fingers through it, to mess it up. He'd always turn red when she did, something else she missed.

_Have I really been staring at Booth?_ Quickly taking her eyes from her partner, she took notice to half the conversation she had missed. Apparently, Sully and Jess had introduced themselves to each other and were familiar with how each met Booth. Booth had not opened his mouth once, other than to take a bite of pie.

"Well, you guys are awfully quiet," Sully observed, motioning to Booth and Bones.

"Hey, I'm eating!" Booth mumbled taking a large bite of his cherry pie. Bones laughed softly.

Booth quickly glanced at Bones, and then moved his eyes down to his plate. He looked back again, this time not looking away.

_Man, is that a new shirt she's wearing? I've never seen that one on her. _He noticed how it hugged her torso tightly. _And did she get her hair cut? _Booth thought to himself as he observed how it seemed to perfectly frame her face, even more so than before he last gazed at her. _She's so beautiful. _

Embarrassed, Booth quickly turned away. Brennan had noticed his eyes on her.

"Sully, I believe our food is ready," Bones stated, her voice a little uneven, as she turned and pointed to the counter.

"Alright Tempe. Jess, it was nice to meet you, and Booth, nice to see you too," Sully added, smiling at them both.

"See ya, Bones," Booth said softly, as he watched Bones and Sully walk away.

Placing a hand on the small of Bones's back, Sully led her back to their seats.

Booth squeezed his fork firmly in his hand, as anger overtook him.

He remembered when he always did the same thing to Bones. Booth wanted so badly to touch her, grab for her hand, anything. So he'd place his hand there. She had never seemed to mind it. He couldn't help but sense that this was not just going out to lunch with Bones to Sully. He wanted more, Booth could tell, and Bones wasn't ready. Sully would give Brennan all the time she needed, but Booth also knew one day Brennan would be ready. He dreaded that day.

XXXXX

"So, Tempe, where would you like to spend your day?" Sully asked.

"I was actually hoping you would choose, Sully. Surprise me." She tried to muster the closest thing she could to a Booth-y smile.

"Temperance, get ready for the best day of your life," Sully said, chuckling and smiling.

"I highly doubt it will be the_ best_ day of my life, when I have no idea-"

"Come on, Tempe," he hushed as he grabbed for her hand urgently. This time, she didn't oppose.

_ow couHow _


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note***

** Hey guys. This is just gonna be a short little chapter. You will see why as you read. I am getting a little discouraged with this story. It is my first and I need some ideas. I'm up to all suggestions. Reasonable ones, that is. Hopefully things will start turning around with our characters, but this story is far from over. Thanks, enjoy! **

First, A dream

Chapter 9.

_ "Booth, you here?" Brennan yelled into her apartment._

_ Looking around, Bones was surprised when she felt muscles tighten around her. _

_ "I'm here, baby," Booth whispered, kissing her neck. _

_ B..oooooth.. Don't call me baby," she moaned. _

_ Ignoring her, he turned her around so they were face to face, She felt his breath on her lips like he was tempting her. _

_ "Such a tease," she said irritated. _

_ His lips remained where they were. Hovering hers._

_ "Booth, just kiss me," she cried._

_ "If you say so," he replied with a cocky grin. _

_ He did as she asked, their lips never leaving each others. _

_ Brennan slowly led Booth to the couch, tugging on his tie as she did. _

_ His chest was on fire as he felt her fingertips slide down his abdomen. _

_ Once they reached the couch, he quickly pushed his body to hers. Following her lead, he began at the buttons of her blouse as he pulled his lips away, only to catch his breath. _

_ "Booth,"she managed to muster as his lips nibbled on her ear. _

_ "I..I don't think we have time for-"_

_ She was cut off as his lips returned to quiet her. _

_ His plan to shut her up worked only for a while, before he gave up and let her speak. _

_ "We have a case, Booth. I just came by the apartment to tell you when, well you know," she giggled while trying to catch her breath._

_ "Bones," he said sitting up slightly. "You call me the tease! How was I supposed to stop when you were rubbing all over me! I mean I have self control, but jeez."_

_ "Well, you know, you did start this. When I walked in," she thought back to the moment. _

_ "We have all the time in the world," he said grabbing her face gently._

_ "Usually you are the one who says cases can't wait. What if it was a boy Parker's age?" Brennan looked up at Booth. _

_ "Bones, we both know this case is not about a child. I'm smarter than you give me credit for. And I know you too well anyway,". he laughed along with her. "If this were about a child you would have said something right away. _

_ She was amazed at how he could read people. _

_ "I hope you know lying to a federal agent like that has consequences. Should I get out the handcuffs?" he smiled. _

_ "Hm, I don't know surprise me," she whispered closing her eyes. _

_ She waited for a moment, until she felt him tickling her gently, which caused her to squirm in his arms. _

_ "Now hold still, miss. You had this one coming," Booth continued joking with Brennan as he touched his lips to hers. _

_ She noticed he had become too distracted in the kiss to continue. He pulled her shirt the rest of the way of her shoulders, and began to pick her up from the couch. Not liking the idea, Brennan quickly pulled him down by her on the couch, and pulled herself on top of him. This time she unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, and slid down until she could feel his 'cocky' belt buckle against her bare stomach. _

_ He gently took her face in his hands, kissed her but pulled back to look at her. _

_ Both panting for breath, Booth leaned forward and leaned his forehead to hers. _

_ "So, I guess you changed your mind, huh? You **are** quite the tease Temperance," he smiled. "Or maybe I am just that irresistible."_

_ "I may be a tease, but that belt buckle of yours doesn't lie," she promised._

_ "You love that I'm cocky, Bones," Booth assured. _

_ "Sometimes," she stated. "And sometimes it's very unattractive. Like now for instance," she laughed. _

_ Booth rolled his eyes at her. He turned her over on his side bringing her with him. _

_ "If you promise not to try anything, we can lay here for a while," Brennan joked._

_ "Me? Try something? Never," he chuckled. "If you remember correctly your the one that tried something just a few minutes ago. _

_ Brennan rolled her eyes. He was right about one thing. He was irresistible. _

_ Booth hugged Bones tighter, pulling her closer. _

_ "I love you, Bones."_

_ I lo-"_

"Seeley?" Jess yelled to Booth as he day dreamed.

"What the hell," she said as he finally was alerted.

"Sorry, Jess," Booth apologized.

"I come back from the bathroom and you like possessed or something. I was calling your name, and it's like you weren't here.

"I was thinking about the case," he promised, referring to his and Bone's case.

A little irritated, Jess stood up as Booth placed the money for his half eaten pie and the coffees on the table.

"Let's go, Seeley," she said, reaching out for his hand acting more like his mother than his girlfriend.

Booth knew she had every right to be mad. She felt like he had ignored her, but he was angry himself. He wondered why as he left the diner.

He now knew that he never wanted that daydream to end. He had his arms around Bones, even in a dream it was better than nothing. He couldn't help but think of the man who had his arms around her now. He wondered why Jess wasn't enough. He had wanted Bones for so long. He couldn't help what he was thinking.

Meanwhile, Sully and Bones were having a nice day on the town. It was almost as though Sully had never left on the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Review***

** Thanks for the reviews guys. I just got some great ideas for upcoming chapters, but I'm still wondering what I am going to do with Jess. Hm...:) Review and Enjoy! Thanks for reading! **

First Recognition

Chapter 10.

"Hey, Seeley, you coming?" Jess yelled to him from the parking lot.

Booth sat in his car keys in the ignition for a little over twenty minutes. _Should I go see Bones? She's probably with Sully, but maybe I should wait until a little later. Hopefully he will leave. _

He decided to wait it out. Maybe when Jess was asleep he would sneak out. But would it really be sneaking out if it were his apartment. He thought to himself as he walked inside.

"Yes, I'm coming," he said to Jess as he passed her.

Once inside, Booth could tell Jess was still upset. He knew he couldn't leave his apartment that night without straightening things out with her. He would just feel guilty if he didn't.

"Jess?" he called to her to her place on the couch.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. And I want you to know I didn't mean to ignore you at all. I was just...sidetracked," Booth pleaded as he sat next to her.

"Seeley, I'm not mad. I'm just...confused. Am I not pretty or something? You act like I'm not there, and this afternoon wasn't the first time either. In Afghanistan, you looked at me like I was the only girl there. I need to know if you want to do this. Be together.

"Jess, I never wanted to make you feel like this. My job is just, stressful. Yes, I want to be together. And of course your pretty, Jess. Your beautiful. I'm sorry about making you feel unwanted, but its not true.

Jess looked at him. She watched his pleading eyes as he explained. She couldn't stay mad at him. It killed her inside. _I don't want to lose Seeley. _

Deciding to stop talking, she gently kissed Booth, slow at first. The kiss became more passionate as they continued.

As Booth kissed Jess, his mind was racing. Yeah, he felt something. She was a great kisser and he liked her. But what more did he want? He didn't know. He needed some time to think.

Booth abruptly stopped the kiss by pulling away slightly.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Taken off guard by the question, she was a little hurt. But she realized she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything at the diner.

"Um, sure. I'll go make somethi-"

"No, I'll do it. I owe you," he smiled back at her as he got up from the couch.

She took a deep breath and rested against the back of the couch.

XXXXX

Booth made a meal of frozen pizza, and salad. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw his choice. He wasn't a very good cook.

After they ate they decided to watch a movie, and agreed to go to bed after. They both had work in the morning.

An hour into the movie, Jess fell asleep. He looked at her for a few seconds before carrying her to bed. After he did, he lay back on the couch, shutting off the tv.

_Should I really go see Bones? _It was nine thirty. _Sully probably left by now, but it's still early enough for her to be awake. _

He wondered why he even wanted to see Bones. _What am I going say? What the heck am I thinking? _

He missed her at work, and she had only taken a day off. When he saw her at the diner, with _him, _he wanted to talk to her so bad. _Now could be my chance. _He thought about talking to her at work instead, but she was always too focused there. She wouldn't talk about anything not related to the case, or bones.

Booth grabbed his keys and headed to his car.

XXXXX

"Bones, it's me, Booth. I need to talk to you." Booth hung up his phone and threw it on the passenger seat of his car. He wished she would answer her phone so he didn't waste a drive over there if she wasn't home, or if she was sleeping.

He didn't care. He needed to see her. If she wasn't home he would wait.

The drive there was long and indecisive. He must have turned around three times, before finally deciding to visit Bones.

He took a deep breath as he made his way up to her apartment, which was much nicer than his. Relieved that Sully's truck wasn't in the parking lot, he became a little more optimistic. He tried to plan out what he was going to say, if she did answer.

Booth knocked three times and waited.

To his surprise, Bones answered the door in a matter of seconds. It was almost like she was waiting for someone to knock on her door.

"Oh hey, Booth," Bones said, her tone of voice was confused.

"Hey, Bones. Can I talk to you?"

Bones did not answer. When he saw the look on her face, he lied.

"It's about the case." He had do do something.

"Of course. Okay come in." Bones led Booth to the kitchen, where she got them both a soda.

"So, Booth, whats the news? Any big leads?"

He took notice to the rush in her voice. She wanted him out and he knew it.

"Actually, this isn't about the case."

Bones wouldn't kick him out. He knew. She would be mad but she would get over it.

"Booth, I don't have time for chat-chit," she angrily stated.

He ignored her misuse of the reference.

"This won't take long," he promised, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She nodded to let him speak.

He hadn't really though of what he would say.

"You coming to work tomorrow?"

"Yes. I am," she answered.

He froze. What did he come here to say? He forgot.

"Booth, is that all? Becau-"

"So you and Sully, huh? Booth asked.

"Sully just wanted to spend the day together. Since I took the day off," she explained.

"And how was your day," he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice, that Bones caught.

"Booth, it's really not your business. I don't ask you about you and Jess. So don't ask me about my dates.

"Date? Bones, Sully is not good for you. He left you! He broke your heart once. You don't think he could do it again?"

"Me and Sully are not serious. We just spent the day together. He was very sweet, and I see no reason to turn him down when he has been nothing but nice since he has been back. Besides, you have no right to tell me who I should date, Booth. Jess, I mean really?" she was angry now.

"What is that supposed to mean, Bones?

"I always thought you were the alpha male. But I guess not. She orders you around, and you sit back and let her."

"Me and Jess get along just fine. You aren't around us enough to say that. She does not order me around. Maybe your just jealous. You and I bicker more than her and I ever will!"

"I can't believe we are having this conversation. I will see you at work, Booth."

"Bones, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you. At the diner you...didn't talk much."

Bones didn't reply, instead opened the door for Booth. "I'm not mad Booth, just tired."

He was frustrated. He couldn't leave without saying what he came here to say.

"Bones, are you happy with Sully? I hate seeing you hurt."

Brennan shut the door slightly.

"Does Jess make you happy Booth?"

Neither answered. They stood looking at each other. Booth pulled in Bones for an embrace.

"Bones, I'll always be there for you. I just don't want to see you like you were when he left," Booth whispered into her ear.

The door to Brennan's apartment opened the rest of the way. A shocked Sully walked in to see the hugging Bones and Booth.

Bones quickly pulled away.

"Hi, Sully," her voice nervous.

Sully knew if he wanted any chance with Bones, he had to let this one go. _Her and Booth are partners. They are going to be together a lot, whether I like it or not. _

"Hey, Sully," Booth copied.

An awkward silence filled the apartment.

"I need to talk to Bones for a sec. Can you-" Booth was cut off.

"Yeah sure. I'll be in here Tempe," Sully stated heading toward the living room.

"Booth, you should go. I have company," she whispered.

He was hurt. But he knew Bones never spoke her feelings. He felt a little guilty to interfere with Bones and Sully.

"See you tomorrow, Bones.

As Bones said goodnight, Booth reached for her hand as if to shake it. He let go and walked out the door.

She didn't close the door until she saw him make his way to the elevator.

Bones looked down at her hand. A small piece of paper lay there folded.

She opened it and read Booth's cramped handwriting.

_Sunday 10:00p.m_

_Meet me at the diner. We need to talk. Not at work._

_See you tomorrow._

_Booth_

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She looked over her shoulder as if she was being watched. She wasn't. Sully was still in the living room.

She took a deep breath. It was only Tuesday. _It's going to be a long week._ She glanced back to the living room, looking at her company.


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Note***

** Thanks for the suggestions! An anonymous reader gave me a very interesting idea! Although I'm not going to put into action exactly how it is, I will definitely keep it in mind. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

** PS: I'd like any suggestions on if I should wrap up this story soon, or keep going with this story line. Mhmmm.. Help! :D**

First, Shot to Pieces

Chapter 11.

Brennan stood there, at her doorstep, looking down at the half folded paper. She glanced over at Sully, who was waiting in the living room. She knew Booth was right about one thing. Her and Sully were moving to fast. _I don't want to lead him on. I have to tell him to go home. _

"Hey, Sully?" Bones called to him.

Hearing her call, he made his way over to her.

"Yes? Are you ready to put in the movie?" he asked confused by the painful look on her face.

"I..I'm not feeling right. My..stomach. I'm sorry. I just think you should..go."

"Tempe, the last thing I want to do when your sick is leave you. I want to help you," he promised.

At his last comment, Brennan looked up, staring into his eyes. She saw pleading, sorry eyes. At that moment she saw love. She saw every moment he would bring her flowers. She had never liked flowers, but it was sweet none the less. Bones saw every time he would shoot other men dirty looks that checked her out from across the room. Brennan also saw a different Sully. The one that waved goodbye to her not so long ago. She never thought she'd get over him, and she hadn't but it hurt less with time. Now that he was back, he brought back all of the emotions and memories with him. She wondered why he came back. She didn't know how she felt. She never did.

Saying nothing, she opened the door for Sully, gesturing him out.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said, his voice defeated and sad, as he lightly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned as he did.

Brennan shut the door behind him. She felt guilty and tired. That night Bones slept with a heavy mind. She even had a dream about what would happen that next Sunday.

Booth was there, sitting alone at their table at the diner. He was wearing a black button up shirt. Matching pants and a ridiculous pair of socks he had picked out for that day. Excited to see him, she ran over, embracing Booth when he stood up. Standing up as tall as she could, she leaned her head up to his to lightly kiss him once before sitting down.

When Brennan woke up from her dream she was panting. She was mad she had woken. Laying back down, she closed her eyes and for the first time that night she slept soundly and dreamless.

XXXXX

Bones stood over the bones she was examining in the lab at the Jeffersonian. Her mind was racing, and she was focused on everything but the case. Feeling eyes drilling into the back of her head, she turned slightly. Booth was standing there. Leaning against the wall at the entrance of the lab. He was talking to an officer, and looking at Bones from the corner of his eye. She felt her face turn hot, and she turned back around, looking down at the bones. A few minutes later, she heard a noise, meaning someone clocked into where she was in the lab.

"Hiya, Bones. Good news. We got a guy. I'd like you to question him with me. Whaddya say?" Brennan noticed the spunk in his voice.

"Sure. Um. Be there in a few minutes okay?"

"I'll just wait here for ya. Find anything new? You've been staring at the uh.. leg bones for a few days now," he said with question in his voice.

"Tibia, and no nothing new. Just making sure I didn't miss anything."

"You never miss anything, Bones. You're a genius," Booth smiled, sucking up.

Bones was surprised that this conversation wasn't awkward. She thought last night would make things that way, but it hadn't. At least it didn't seem that way from his end. She was thankful.

XXXXX

Later that day, after Booth and Bones had long since questioned the suspect, they settled in Bone's office, where Booth took a spot on her couch.

"Bones?" Booth sounded uneasy.

"Yes, Booth?"

"The note last night. I wanted to tell you that-"

Bones cut him off.

"I read the note Booth. If that's what your wondering."

"It's not. Just listen. I was wondering if you've considered meeting me."

"Yes, I have. I've considered." she wasn't lying.

"Well I'm glad. I was also wondering if we could maybe change the place. I love the diner, but I was thinking of somewhere else."

"Booth, what is this about. Can't you just...say whatever you need to say now," her voice was confused.

"No, Bones. Just trust me. I will text the address to you later tonight. You don't know the place. I have plans with Jess tonight. I need to go."

Wanting Brennan to ask no more questions, he quickly left her office. Jess had told him she was making dinner that night for them. He wanted to get home. She had been on edge lately as things were.

XXXXX

Booth got home that night around seven thirty. After a homemade dinner from Jess, they decided to go for a walk. Something that was her idea. Dinner had gone well, a lot better than expected. Walking hand and hand, it was pretty quiet. Suggesting to go inside, Jess led Booth there.

"Babe, wanna go to bed? I'm exhausted?" Jess yawned as she spoke.

"Um, yeah sure. Be in there in a sec?"

"Okay," she answered, a little confused.

Booth watched Jess walk the rest of the way to the bedroom, before he reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He punched Bone's number in, and sent the address.

_5578, King Street_

_ PS: I'll be wearing rainbow socks ;)_

_ Booth_

Sending the message, he set his phone on the bedside table in the bedroom. Changing into some boxers and removing his shirt, he lay down next to a sleeping Jess. He closed his eyes shut, and was immediately hit by a wave of guilt.

_How can I do this to Jess? We are together. I can't go see another woman. Even if it is Bones. _Even if he had no intention on cheating on Jess, he knew it was a possibility if he went there. He regretted sending the message, but the biggest emotion that overcame him was the sense of confusion. _What am I gonna go? Forget Bones? Tell her I changed my mind? Or what, forget Jess? Tell her I'm still in love with Bones? _He couldn't believe what he had just admitted to himself. For the first time in a long time, he admitted it. **He was in love with**_** Bones**_**.**

Booth glanced over at Jess. She snuggled up against her pillow, her hair in perfect ponytail. The way she always wore it to bed. She was sound sound asleep.

_What about Jess? _He thought back to the connection they had instantly, as soon as he was injured in Afghanistan. At the time, he couldn't remember seeing such a beautiful face. He knew now it was because he had not seen Bones in a year.

Even if things weren't going to work out with him and Jess, he couldn't meet with Bones. Not behind his girlfriend's back. He had never cheated on any of his former girlfriends. He wasn't going to start now. He wished he could take the message back. He wished he hadn't went to her house the night before. _I'm calling it off with Bones. _He hoped she'd understand. _It's not like she will mind anyway. She's with Sully. _As if he forgot about him until then, Booth was suddenly filled with jealousy, taking the place of his regrets. He quickly tried to forget about it.

_Tomorrow, I'm telling Bones I changed my mind. _

He took one last long breath before falling into a restless sleep.

XXXXX

Bones got home that night at around 9:30. She left her office a few hours after her partner, although she wasn't working. She sat and thought. When she got home, she fixed herself some mac and cheese and settled into bed after a long day. Her and Booth had closed the case, and that was worth relaxing for. For some reason, she found she couldn't relax. When she got the text from Booth a few minutes before, her heart sank. She didn't know what she was going to do. Whether she was going to meet Booth or not was a mystery. She noticed when she opened her phone she had several missed calls from Sully. She lay in bed thinking about lots of things.

That night Brennan cried herself to sleep. She cried over Booth. She cried for Sully. But most of all she cried for herself.


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Note***

** Okay, as a considerate writer, you will get what you want. Somewhat. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! **

First Time in a While

Chapter 12.

It was late Thursday evening. Booth paced around his office, antsy about telling Bones he had to cancel. It was stupid that he was so nervous. Him and Bones were partners and they had talked about much worse things. He knew he was indecisive about this because he didn't know what was right anymore. If he went through with it and told Bones he changed his mind about meeting on Sunday, that he may regret it. _Is it the right thing? It feels right. _ He saw downfalls to both decisions.

XXXXX

"Sully? What are you doing here?" Brennan said shocked, looking up from her work in her office.

"I just came to ask how you were feeling, Tempe. Things would be a lot easier if you answered my calls," Sully lay the flowers he had bought on her desk as he talked.

"Sorry, just a little busy," she said irritability.

"And may I ask what the gift is for?"

"Just being friendly," he smirked.

Inside he hated to use that word with her. How could he use the word _friendly _when they had once been so close. They had once slept together. The thought made him shiver.

XXXXX

_Don't be such a coward, Seeley. Go tell Bones, and leave. _He thought his words were easier said than done, but his mind was determined. How could he be such a coward? For Booth, it was time to take charge.

He made his way to the Jeffersonian, thinking as he did. His mind was racing, his nerves were on edge, and his hands were jittery.

He told himself that if she were busy he would leave. Really he knew that was just an excuse to not go through with it. He imagined the look of hurt on her face if he told her. He couldn't take that.

Leaning in to get a glimpse in her office, his breathe fogged the glass slightly. Once the fog disappeared he was able to see clearly.

_Sully? What's he doing here? _He quickly realized he was being stupid. _Sully is with Bones. Duah. _He understood why he might be there, but he didn't like it.

He glanced at the desk, where Bones was sitting, looking down at her papers. Then he saw the bouquet of flowers leaned against her computer. He noticed Sully, who was just a little too close to Bones when he began to lean in. They were just talking, but Booth was livid.

_I can't believe her! Sully will break her heart, and I will be the first one to tell her I told ya so. Does she not remember he left her! For being a genius she sure is hard headed sometimes. No way in hell I'm telling her now. She wouldn't meet me anyway. She'd either forget or just not go at all. _

At that moment, Booth's anger overtook his common sense. He was being irrational, and he knew if Bones was there she'd tell him so.

After walking back from the Jeffersonian, he slammed the door of his office behind him. He flipped open his phone, and read 8:27.

No paperwork had been left on his desk, and honestly he didn't think he could concentrate anyway. He sent Jess a quick text before leaving for his apartment.

XXXXX

Jess looked down at her phone, rereading the text she had just received for the fifth time.

_We need to talk. I'll be home soon. _

_Don't make anything to eat._

_I'm not hungry_

_Booth_

This wasn't like Booth to be so short with her, even in a text. And if definitely wasn't like him to not be hungry. She laughed to herself. Lately Booth had been acting weird. He had been sort of cut off from her, and less affectionate and considerate. _He's probably just tired _she concluded.

Doing as he asked to not make dinner, she flipped on the tv, nervously awaited his arrival.

Shortly after, Jess heard the door being slammed open, and shut the same way. Startling her, she sat up.

Jess was a little surprised when he hurriedly made his way to her on the couch. He usually took his time to put his keys down and get something from the kitchen. She could tell something was up.

When he took a seat next to her, instead of saying anything he looked hurt. She sensed when he walked in that he had been angry, but now he was sad. Jess opened her mouth, but no words came out, when he leaned his head gently against hers.

"Jess.."

She caught the tone of his voice, and she didn't like it. She reacted quickly before he had a chance to say anymore.

Roughly taking his hair in her hands, she pulled him to her making there lips meet. Her mind was racing. She wanted him. It had been so long since they had done this. She wondered why, but her mind told her something else. Her and Booth had a connection from the start. The physical attraction was there, but there needed to be more. He was not happy. She wasn't too stupid to see that.

She pulled away from the kiss and decided to let him talk.

"Jess, I have to tell you something."

"I got that from the text, Booth. Just tell me." Her voice was irritated.

She wasn't mad at Booth. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to let him talk.

"When we were in Afghanistan together, and you took care of me, I told myself I would never repay you, and that I was going to marry you some day." She laughed at the statement with tears rolling down her face. "You were so gentle and caring, but I realized that I need more, Jess. Me and you, we are two different people. When you moved in here, I felt something wasn't right and I should have told you then to save you the pain. I'm so sorry Jess.."

Booth felt like his heart had been taken out and ripped in two. He would never be with Bones, and the thought of losing his only other companion killed him. But he knew it was the right thing. He watched as her tears flowed and make wet stains on his suit. Tears came falling from his eyes as well. The two sat down and cried. Jess understood. She was upset, yes, but she admitted to herself that she had not been happy either. Her and Booth were two different people who knew nothing about each other. The physical attraction was there, but he was right. It wasn't enough.

Sitting there with Booth, she felt pleasant. She was glad this relationship could end peacefully. It would take some time, but she would manage. Finding a new place would be the first step. Finding no need to rush the move out, Booth and Jess spent one last day together, talking as friends.

XXXXX

Sully left the Jeffersonian a few minutes after Booth. Brennan sat in her office, finding herself staring at the flowers on her desk. She wondered why she was looking at the gift Sully had brought her but was thinking of Booth. _Maybe I could stop by his office. He is my partner after all. _

When Bones arrived at the FBI building, she headed for Booth's office. _He's gone? _She was surprised to see the small room empty. He usually would stay late. Much later than it was.

"Excuse me, miss?" Bones questioned as she found the receptionist's desk.

"Yes? How may I help you? The plainly dressed women behind the desk answered Bones politely.

"Seeley Booth? Did he leave?"

"Yes, actually about twenty minutes ago. Would you like to leave him a message?" she suggested.

"No, no. I'm his partner actually. I was just wondering why he left so early. Any idea where he went?"

"When agent Booth left, he looked like he was in a hurry. I didn't catch where he was going, but he said he had to see Jess?" The woman's tone was questioning.

The sound of her name made Bones cringe. She shrugged it off as she replied to the lady.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful." Bones tried her best smile.


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Note***

** Going to start wrapping up this story. I have the ending already planned out :) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

First to be Tricked

Chapter 13.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with that?" Booth watched as Jess threw her close into her many duffel bags.

"I'm sure, Seeley. I'm almost done anyway. For some reason it never takes me long to pack," she smiled at him.

"Well, it may take you no time at all when you pack, but how long does it take to iron those wrinkled cloths when you unpack?" She knew he had a point.

"Oh, your one to talk. Mr. leave your underwear across the bedroom floor," she watched as he turned a dark shade of red. "Yeah, I caught you," she laughed.

A silence filled the room as she zipped the last bag up tightly.

"You know, I always hated how disorderly you keep your things," Booth admitted.

She chuckled. "I kinda noticed."

"Really? When?" Booth questioned.

"Seeley, trust me. I'm not blind."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Jess, you have a place to stay right? I'm not going to kick you out on your butt." She laughed at how paranoid he was.

"Yes." Jess said, opening the front door." And oh, Seeley." He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you."

Booth was a little confused.

"Why are you thanking-"

"Before I was with you, I didn't know how well I could be treated. We were never a perfect couple, but you were a great boyfriend, Seeley. Everything a girl could ask for. The right guy for me is out there somewhere. Just like your girl is out there somewhere. And when I say somewhere, I mean at the Jeffersonian." Jess was hurting, but Booth deserved happiness.

Booth kept his poker face, but inwardly he grinned. He watched the door close behind Jess, and it wasn't then till it hit him. _Sully. _

XXXXX

This time it was Bones in a furry. It was like the news of Jess and Booth together had hit her for the first time. She couldn't seem to comprehend their relationship.

She slammed her fists down on her desk in anger. Berrying her face in her work, she took a few long deep breaths. _Booth has his girlfriend. Maybe he can take her to his mystery location. _She thought, as she looked down at the crumpled piece or paper in her purse.

_5578, King Street_

_ PS: I'll be wearing rainbow socks ;)_

_ Booth_

She grabbed the paper from her bag, and squeezed it tight in her hand. Brennan looked at the garbage in the far corner o the room. She got up from her seat, as if to throw it away, when her rational mind over took her. Setting the paper on the desk, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

Taken by surprise, she had to clear her throat before calling to the visitor. She quickly flipped on her computer, to look like she was working.

"Yes, come in."

"Dr. Brennan. I have some-"

Sweets stopped talking when he realized Bones wasn't listening. It was different from every other time she wasn't listening. This time she wasn't lost in her work. She was lost in thought. Sweets was obviously good at reading people, so he decided to confront her about this.

"Something on your mind?"

"Um..Uh..no."

"That doesn't sound like a very certain answer, Dr Brennan. Are you confused about something. Or angry?"

She was amazed at his ability to read her, although she refused to answer Sweets.

"We are friends. I am more than just your therapist, Dr. Brennan. Just think of me as a good friend with good advice," he smiled, trying to warm her up.

"Sweets, I am just thinking about the case. You know psychology isn't always right."

"You are correct, but this time it is. This is unlike you. I understand that you don't want to talk about this, but let me tell you one thing."

She nodded to let him speak.

"It's normal for two close friends to be jealous of each others new other companion but-"

"Dr. Sweets, I am not jealous of anyone. I don't appreciate you thinking you can come in here and think that you can read me like an open book. Now would you like to tell me what you really came in my office for?" Her voice was aggravated.

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Sweets set a stack of papers on Brennan's desk before making his way out.

"Have a good night," he murmured.

Bones sat back in her chair. She wondered if she would ever be able to read people half as good as Sweets could. She envied him in that way.

XXXXX

Thee clock read nine o'clock. Bones ran a hot bath, and eased her way in as it warmed up.

Once in, she took out her phone from her pants pocket. A missed call from Sully, and a text messages sent to her only minutes before.

_ Doing anything tonight?_

_ Dinner at my place?_

_ Call me when you get this._

_ Sully_

Brennan closed the phone tight in her hand. She thought about her and Sully, as she texted him back.

_My place._

_Twenty minutes_

_Brennan_

XXXXX

When Sully got the text from Brennan he was on his way home from work. At the moment, nothing could make him happier than going over to her apartment. Turning around in his truck, he took out the picture in the glove department. It was a picture of Tempe. She hated pictures, and it made him laugh looking at this one. She had her hand somewhat covering her face, but the part you could see was red with embarrassment.

He regretted so much leaving her. He would play over and over the scenario of him never leaving on the ship. _Would we still be together? _His mind wandered to Booth and Bone's relationship. They were so close. Sully felt threatened by them when they were together. He wished he could someday be as close to Brennan as Booth were then. A hundred thoughts raced through is head as he drove.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Brennan jumped out of the bath. She had no intent of getting dressed in anything other than sweats and a sweatshirt. She sat quietly on the couch, as the sounds of the music filled the living room.

**Short Chapter. Sorry! Next one will be great :DDDD I would love to hear if I should start ending this story or not! And ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note*  
><strong>

** Two or three more chapters to this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and suggested. You have made my first book on Fan fiction a great experience. I hope you like the ending that is coming up shortly:) Thanks for reading. Enjoy! **

First to Realize

Chapter 14.

Booth didn't know what he felt at that moment. He felt lose for Jess, but he felt happiness for the future. He felt anger towards Sully, but hope for Bones. He imagined life without her. He couldn't.

XXXXX

"It's opened," Brennan called to the visitor at the door. It was Sully, of course.

"Hey, Tempe!" Sully felt a wave of excitement flow through him. Running from where he was at the door, he tightly brought Bones in an embrace.

Sully didn't know what to feel. He was happy of course. But he wanted Brennan badly. He'd been trying to get Brennan to call him back for weeks now, and this time she invited him over. _Maybe it's a sign. _

Brennan jerked away from the hug after an awkward moment.

Sully felt rejected as she pulled away. Emotions and hormones took over Sully. He took Brennan's face between his hands. Not gently, but not violently either.

He quickly crushed his lips against hers, and kept them there. He felt her hands on the back of his neck, and he wasn't sure if they were they to stop him or encourage him. Sully didn't care.

Brennan felt overwhelmed. Her mind was off in space, her hands on Sully's neck. She did want him to stop, but she let him have the moment. When he first kissed her she felt it. She felt the past coming back to her. Him waving goodbye from the ship, and the way her heart broke when she did.

As much as Sully tried to deny it, this was a goodbye kiss. It tasted like sorrow and sad memories. She had not been happy for as long as he had been with her, and he was stupid to think otherwise.

He slowly pulled away.

"Tempe, I'm so sorry. I tried not to force myself on you. You arn't ready, and you never were. I just..want you to be happy. And I thought maybe I could be the lucky guy to make that happen." His face was full of guilt and his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Don't..be sorry, Sully. You did try to make me happy, and that means the world to me. But you are wrong about one thing. I am ready. I'm ready for love and happiness. But Sully there is a person out there for everyone. And your girl is out there waiting for you."

As she talked, a silent tear trickled down his face. A smile played on his lips.

"The moment I left on that ship, I knew I would regret it. But now I can't help but feel that everything happens for a reason." She nodded along with him.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I am stupid for thinking I could make it go away being here right now. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. Your beautiful, Tempe. And hell, your a genius." She laughed at his compliment.

"I know you will find happiness. And I don't want you feeling sorry for me either. I'm sure I will find someone someday." He tried his best smile as he talked.

Brennan didn't know what to say. She could try to comfort him, but she never was good with words. She just nodded instead.

"I will always love you, Tempe."

Brennan watched as Sully left her apartment that Thursday night. Relief overwhelmed her as she took a deep breath and held it in. Another emotion quickly took it's place. Brennan was worried._ Will I ever find happiness? Sully is gone, Booth is with Jess, and I'm alone. Hodgins and Angela are together, and where am I? _

For the second time that night she undressed and sunk in to the warm bath she had just run. This time she let her hair fall, and get wet from the water. She softly drifted off to sleep, as tears fell from her eyes.

XXXXX

Friday went by slow and dreary. Since Bones and Booth had recently finished the last case, they had nothing to do but wait for a new one to come up. The lab was quiet after everyone had found out about Sully leaving Brennan's life for good.

On Saturday morning, Booth picked up Parker from Becca's. For the first time in a long time, he genuinely smiled. Booth couldn't imagine life without Parker.

"So, bub. What do you wanna do today? Play football? Get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds good, daddy."

"Okay, ice cream it is."

Booth watched as Parker excitedly jumped in his truck.

XXXXX

Later that night, Booth tucked Parker into bed.

"Daddy?" Parker called as Booth was about to shut his door.

"Yeah, bub?"

"Where is Aunt Jessica?" Parker questioned.

Booth wasn't the least bit surprised. He knew it would come up.

"She doesn't live with me anymore, Parks."

"Why not? Did she leave, like you left mommy's house?"

"Well, bub. Sometimes adults don't always get along. Just like kids sometimes don't get along," he explained.

"Is it like when me and my friend Brandon got in a fight at school because he wouldn't give me my pencils?"

"Kind of, Parks. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, daddy."

"Did you like Jessica?" Booth questioned.

"Well, she was nice to me..But.."

Booth noticed his son who stopped talking.

"I liked her, but I like Dr. Bones better. Dr. Bones is really cool, dad! Member the time when she took me to the museum and she showed me the dinosaur bones? Bones is really nice too, cause she got me ice cream after that and I got four scoops!" Booth watched his son's face light up.

"Dad, I want Bones to live with you like Aunt Jess did cause I don't see her that much anymore." His lips turned down in a frown.

"Bub, I'm sorry but Bones can't live with me."

"Why not. It's not fair," he said crossing his arms.

"Parks, Bones already has a nice apartment, and hers is a lot nicer anyway."

Booth knew the real reason. Sully. But he couldn't say this to his son who wouldn't understand.

"But, daddy. Have you even asked her? I think she likes me, so maybe she would move in. And I think she likes you too."

Booth smiled a little at his son.

"Bub, Bones does like you. She likes you a lot, but she is a grown woman, and she makes her own decisions." Parker yawned as his father talked.

And I think it's time for someone to get to bed."

"Okay, dad. Night. Love you." He rested his head on his pillow.

"Love you too, Parker." Booth looked through the door one more time, before closing it gently.

***Author's Note***

**This may be my last chapter until Monday. But we'll see! Thanks for reading. I'd love to know how you liked this chapter! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's Note***

** With protest, I am writing another chapter today, for SouthunLady who couldn't wait till Monday :) Haha. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! **

First to Think Things Through

Chapter 15.

Booth closed Parker's bedroom door silently and leaned against the wall. He couldn't believe how right his son had been about everything.

As far as Booth saw it, only one thing stood in the way of being with Bones. It was Sully. Booth was no coward, but he couldn't see Bones hurt again. Maybe she had finally found happiness with Sully. He clenched his jaw at the thought.

Turning on the tv, Booth settled on the uncomfortable couch that he had gotten used to. He had no intent of actually watching it, so he turned on mute instead.

_ Maybe Brennan needs to know how I feel. If she knew maybe she would-_

He shook his head as if to disagree with his thinking.

_ No way. Sully and Brennan should have a fair chance to be happy. I am being selfish. This isn't about me now. _

Booth had never been so torn. He wanted Bones happy. Of course he did, but what about him. He wanted Bones. He always had. The physical attraction was there obviously, but it was more with them. Their friendship turned in to such a deep connection that Booth had never felt before.

He remembered when he asked Bones if she believed in fate. She had said no, and he thought otherwise. Maybe Bones would find her way to Booth. Maybe fate would bring them together. He felt helpless letting such a thing as fate control his future. He told himself that if it was someone that was going to harm Brennan in anyway he would step in. But Sully, was a good guy. Booth knew, of course that Sully had actually hurt Bones by leaving her. Booth believed in second chances, The only thing that stopped him from telling Sully to go to hell would be that belief. He couldn't help but imagine him in that situation. If he ever did anything to hurt Bones that much, he would want a second chance.

He felt his emotions go back and forth all night. Just when he thought he was sure of his feelings, he found something to contradict it. He lay back in exhaustion and self defeat.

XXXXX

"Sweetie, what are you still doing here?" Angela questioned Brennan as she let herself in the office.

"Just finishing things up," she explained.

"Bren, it's a Saturday night. You can 'finish up' on Monday."

Instead of replying, Brennan looked down at the floor, her face looked exhausted and sad.

"Ange, this is all wrong. Sully left for good, and...-"

"Honey, I thought it was your idea to ditch Sully?"

"It..it was, but I did it for Booth." She looked up at Angela waiting for an excited response from her friend. Instead, Angela wore a look of confusion.

"It doesn't make any sense. It cut it off with Sully for Booth, but why in the hell would I do that?"

"Well why not! I've been trying to get you and Booth together from the beginning. I'm glad this has happened."

"You don't understand, Ange. Booth is with Jess. He's 'with' her, Ange. What am I supposed to do? I acted out when I broke things off with Sully, and where has it gotten me. I never think this irrational," she stated. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Sweetie, things happen for a reason. You and Sully didn't mesh well together. You should trust me because you know how good I am at reading people." She watched as Brennan wiped her face, black from her mascara running.

"Everything finds it way to how it should be, Bren. If you and Booth are meant to be together, well then it will happen." She could tell her words had slightly worked on Bones.

"Ange, I feel like I'm losing Booth. Every time I see him with her, I just..die inside. I don't know what the feeling is. It's horrible, Ange." Her eyes were pleading.

"You're jealous, Bren. It's normal, and it's definitely expected with how close you and Booth are."

Brennan sat quietly, her hands folded, resting on her lap.

"Sweetie, everything will work itself out eventually. I promise." Angela bent down to lay a reassuring hand on Bone's shoulder before leaving the office.

Feeling drowsy and vulnerable, Brennan took a place on the couch, where she rested against a pillow. Her head, clouded with thoughts, felt like it could burst at any moment.

_Jess doesn't make Booth happy. I can tell, and that should mean something if I can tell. Why wouldn't he just tell her that. Maybe he really is in love with her? Maybe this is just all in my head. Either way I love Seeley Booth. _

She repeated the words over and over in her mind, waiting for them to sink in.

_I've always loved him. How stupid could I be to not realize sooner._

She felt the tears running down her cheeks for the second time that night. _It's too late. I've had so many chances to tell Booth how I feel, and it takes losing him to realize it. _She couldn't believe what she had done. This was Booth she is talking about._ This isn't just some guy I met at a bar. It's Booth. The guy that saved my life, and more than once. My partner, my friend. The one that's always been there for me. I love him so much. How could I let this happen? _

She didn't believe in fate, but she hoped for it. She knew if nothing else could bring them together, than fate would.

Brennan fell asleep on the couch in her office that night. The scent that had been left from Booth's rich cologne had since faded, causing even more tears to come to her eyes. She wished Booth was there next to her, rocking her gently to sleep in his arms.

She reached down for her phone, which was deep in her purse. Finding it, she flipped through her text messages until she found the right one. The one that Booth had sent her days before. She read the address over and over in her mind. She would be there, even if he wasn't. She needed to see this mystery place that Booth talked of. Even if he was off with his girlfriend, she could at least witness the place they had planned to meet. She went to bed hopeful for the next day, with or without Booth.

XXXXX

Booth couldn't sleep that night. His thoughts were twisting and turning, and wouldn't led up. Tomorrow would be Sunday, the day he was supposed to meet Bones. He laughed out loud at the thought of her actually coming. He had given up on the idea days ago. His mind ventured off as he fell into a deep sleep.

***Author's Note***

** Okay this chapter is a little short, but next chapter will be the last. Maybe it will be up by Tuesday I'm hoping! Thanks for reading! How'd you like this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Note***

** I can't believe this is the last chapter of this story. Everyone that has reviewed has made the experience of writing my first story a pleasure. Thanks to everyone that has read it as well. Hopefully I will have many stories to come for you guys to read. Thanks again. Enjoy the last chapter! :)**

** Oh and I would also like to thanks my sister for helping me all throughout this story. I would have been lost writing my first story on Fanfiction without her.**

Last New Beginning

Chapter 16.

Brennan woke up that day with a back ache and a troubled mind. It was Sunday. She looked down at her watch that read 7:30a.m. She couldn't believe she had spent the night at the Jeffersonian on a weekend. She sighed at the thought, as she grabbed her keys for home.

XXXXX

Booth was woken that morning from his sons voice in his ear.

"Dad? Can you get me some cereal? I'm starving!"

Booth looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"Sure, bub. Give daddy a few more minutes to sleep."

8 o'clock was still early to Booth.

"But, daddy. Every time you say a few more minutes it takes you forever!" His son's face was turned down in a frown.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Booth flipped off the covers, and grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser.

Once in the kitchen, Booth got Parker a bowl of apple jacks, and took a seat next to him at the table.

"Dad, I don't wanna go home today." Booth was alerted at his son's comment.

"You've got to, Parks. Your mommy misses you. And we can do lots of fun things today before you have to leave. Sound like fun?"

"I know mom misses me, and I miss her too, but I miss you when I'm at mommy's. I see her a lot more. Can't I just stay for a few more days?" It killed Booth inside to see his son's pleading eyes looking at him.

"I'm sorry, bub. But it's not up to me. I promise we will have a fun day today. Maybe we can play football in the park? How does that sound?" He tried changing the subject before Parker pleaded anymore.

"Okay, dad. But I want to warn you I will win. I'm getting good you know." Booth laughed at his son. Cocky just like him.

"Oh, we'll just see about that. Now go get dressed while I take my shower." He watched as Parker left the table and entered his room, shutting the door behind him.

XXXXX

"Man, you wear me out, kid." Booth said exasperated after a long game of football.

"I told you I would win, dad."

"You sure did. Where did you get all that energy?" He was astonished at his kids stamina.

"I guess from mom," Parker joked as Booth chased after him.

"Very funny little man," Booth mustered as he tried to keep up with his son.

XXXXX

Brennan flung her keys to the table by the door, and watched them fall to the ground. Not bothering to pick them up, she took a seat at the kitchen table.

On the way home from the Jeffersonian she stopped by the dinner to get a bite to eat, so wasn't hungry. She sat there thinking about everything that had happened the last few days. Sully was gone, and now she was supposed to go to this mystery place that Booth wouldn't even show up to.

_What did he even want to talk about in the first place? _She couldn't imagine what was so important that he couldn't tell her at work. She racked her brain trying to figure out a logical reason why he'd asked her to meet her. Then she realized it didn't matter anymore. She would go there late that night, and she'd be alone.

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She had no plans that night, so why not go and see what he had planned. Her mind was fogged and confused. _Maybe a nap will make me think a little clearer. _

She headed for the bedroom falling into her king sized bed.

XXXXX

Booth was amazed at how quick time flew when he was with his son. He cherished every moment he had with him. He feared every day that he might turn into his father, and that scared him. Being a good dad to Parker was a priority.

They made it back to Booth's apartment late that afternoon around 4. Just enough time for Parker to get his things to go to his mom's. Booth hated this part of his time with Parker the most. He hated saying goodbye, and he hated the look on his son's face when he did. He loved him so much, and the drop off was always bitter sweet.

Booth parked the car in front of Rebecca's house a little earlier than usual. He had some time to talk to Parker before he had to go.

"I'll see you next weekend, buddy." Booth assured his boy as he watched tears build up in his eyes.

"Dad..dy." he managed to get out between cries.

"Yeah, Parks?"

"I had lots of fun today. But can Dr. Bones come with us next time. I know she's not good at football, but she can be on my team. Please dad."

His son's face was full of innocence and hope. He knew how close Parker and Bones had become and it was wrong to deny his son that. He thought for a minute before answering him.

"You know, Parker, I'll ask her. I think she'd like that," he smiled down at Parker, whose tears had vanished from his eyes.

Booth looked over to see Rebecca gesturing Parker inside.

"Okay, daddy. Love you." He jumped out of his seat and stood at the door.

"Love you too, bub."

He waited to leave until his son had safely made it inside.

XXXXX

Brennan woke up fully refreshed that day around 8:30p.m. When she saw the time she was shocked at how late she'd slept. She swallowed long and hard at the thought of what she would be doing at ten o'clock that night.

_Why am I so nervous anyway? It's not like he's actually coming. I'm just going to stroll by the place, maybe stay for a second and leave. _After making up her mind she undressed and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

XXXXX

Booth felt a little guilty. The entire day his mind was off in space thinking about where he would be going that evening instead of what he was doing with his son. He knew it was stupid. He would go to the park on King Street that night at ten and he'd be alone.

_ How could Sully take her away from me?_ He didn't know why he felt the need to go where he'd promised that evening, but he did. Bones wouldn't be there, but he saw a glimmer of hope. _Maybe if I go there things will change. Bones is with Sully, but everything happens for a reason. _He stopped at that conclusion as he changed from his suit into something more comfortable. _I'm going to the park, __god dammit. _

XXXXX

Brennan through the outfit she had picked out onto her bed. She told herself it was no big deal so there was no need to dress up. She settled for a blue blouse that went well with her eyes, and a dark pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror, she was satisfied.

XXXXX

Booth stared at the clock vigilantly. He sat back on the chair in kitchen and let his mind wander. He thought back to when him and Bones had just become partners. She hated him. He knew that. He laughed at the thought. Bones thought he was some bully who pushed people around with his badge, and he later proved her wrong. Booth told himself that they would have never gotten as close as they were today if it wasn't for hating each other before hand. Despite the protest from Bones, Booth started calling Brennan 'Bones' and she actually grew to like it. He tried remembering the exact moment he fell in love with her. Because he was _in love with Bones_. When he thought back to the time when Bones had been kidnapped by the grave digger, his stomach did a back flip, and his mind was dazed. It was as if he was in that moment. The moment he found out about her being kidnapped. He lost it. Booth told himself that some things are worth fighting for, and some people were worth dying for. Bones was one of those people. Rebecca, Jess and all of his former lovers didn't hold a candle to how he felt about Bones. He virtually hit himself over the head thinking about all the chances he had missed. _I am right for Bones. Not Sully. _Booth had faith in Bones. He knew if something wasn't meant to be then she would be the first to figure it out. But he had to give her a chance at a happy life with Sully. He had to do this for the woman he loved.

Booth woke up from his reverie. He picked up his keys and headed for the door at quarter till ten.

XXXXX

Brennan couldn't believe this was happening. _Where the hell are my keys? _She looked at the clock. It was five till ten. Doing the only logical thing, she retraced her steps from when she came in. _Okay I took the keys out of the ignition, I went up the elevator, then I opened the door to my apartment. I lay them on the table then-._ She suddenly remembered she had dropped them and didn't pick them up. She searched the floor on her hands and knees for her keys. After ten minutes of searching she finally found them under the sink in the kitchen. _Must of kicked them there on my way. _At five past ten, she walked out the door.

XXXXX

Booth parked his truck on the side of the road and turned the key. Before getting out he wondered what he was doing here. He couldn't think of a reason. Booth took a long breath before getting out of the car.

He looked at his watch which read ten thirteen. Self consciously he remembered there was no need to look at his watch. She wasn't coming. He looked aimlessly around the park, enjoying how it looked when the street lights were on. He took a seat at one of the swings. The fresh night air filled his nose as he took another deep breath.

XXXXX

Brennan rounded the corner of the designated street. She took out her phone to make sure the address was right. She stopped her car when she was positive. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the park. She recognized the monkey bars, rusty with age from a home video her father showed her. Her mother had took her there when she was little. _This was where Booth wanted to meet? How could he have found out? _With tears still in her eyes, she jumped out of her car to get a better look of the park. Her eyes traveled to the sea saw, that must have been put in since the video. The large oak tree that had been in the video had grown to almost twice its size, and the same yellow slide was still there. Then her eyes gazed to something else. A figure, sitting on a swing. Wiping away the tears from her eyes she took another good look. _Booth?_ She didn't believe it. At first she thought her eyes had deceived her from the darkness of night, but when the lamppost hit his face, she knew. She felt her mouth open in awe and her face turn an embarrassed color. Shes glad it was dark, and that he hadn't seen her yet.

XXXXX

Booth thought back to the time Brennan had brought up this park. She didn't tell him where it was, only that it's where she went as a kid with her mother. He had a feeling this was the place by the way she described it. Twisting around in his swing like a child, Booth caught a glimpse of something as he twirled. He touched his feet to the ground to stop himself. Waiting until he wasn't as dizzy, he opened his eyes wider to see the figure. He couldn't believe it. It was Bones. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He couldn't exactly see her from the lack of lighting, but he knew it was her, and she was beautiful. She was staring at him just like he was staring back. Unsure if she saw, he gestured her over.

XXXXX

_Is he really asking me to swing with him? _Brennan observed Booth patting the swing next to him as she made her way over. When she got in talking distance, she heard him speak.

"Bones...You came.." His voice was shaky.

"_You_ came," she looked at him in astonishment, now at eye level when she joined him on the swings.

The moment was awkward. Both were too shocked to say anything.

"I..um..How's Sully?" Booth asked. He really didn't intend to talk about this, and he regretted his choice of discussion.

"He left," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean he left, Bones?" A look of confusion swept over his face.

"He left. I told him he wasn't the one."

"And how could you be so sure?" he questioned.

"I..I'm not. I just couldn't handle the memories, Booth."

The park was silent for a few moments except for the sounds of cars passing by.

"And how about you? How's Jess?"

"Jess and me broke up, Bones. I wasn't happy. It.." he paused for a second."It wasn't right."

"Oh," she replied quickly.

She was glad it was dark so he didn't catch the wave of happiness that swept over her.

"Bones, why did you come here? I thought you'd forget."

"Well I sorta thought the same about you, Booth."

They laughed as they let their feet dangle from the swings.

Brennan was alerted when she felt his stern hand stop her swing, bringing it closer to his.

"Boo..oth." Her voice was shaky and nervous."How did you know about this park?"

"Bones, I listen to you when you talk. How could I forget a thing like that. I know it's important to you," his face was deathly close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

For once she was at a loss for words. His face being so close to hers was overwhelming.

"You still don't believe in fate?" he asked as he leaned in as close as he could without there lips touching.

She smiled at his question. Brennan knew only one thing could have brought them there that night, and it _was_ fate. He got his answer by the look she had on her face.

"Booth, when you were there at the dock the day Sully left on the ship, I knew I loved you. I should have told you then." She was shocked at the words she had just spoken.

"I've loved you since I've met you, Bones. I love everything about you, even the squinty part," he said as she turned pink.

All the years of waiting, and this was finally happening. Booth was right. Everything happens eventually.

He leaned in close, his breath caressing her face once again. Moving forward the extra few inches, he planned on kissing her when he saw her hand cover her mouth.

"One more thing," she added smiling.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"Nice socks." They both looked down as Booth pulled one of his pant legs up enough to reveal a rainbow colored print.

"I told you I would wear them. And you know me, I always keep my word." He winked and smiled his charming grin.

"I love you, Temperance and I always have," he whispered as he looked deep into her eyes filled with love and adoration.

"I love you too, Boot-"

He cut her off as he pulled her in for a long awaited kiss.

***Author's Note***

** This was such a fun chapter to write. I thought I'd make it long for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed my story, because it is now finished. If you have any ideas for future ones, I'd love to hear your suggestions. Thanks again! :DD**


End file.
